Sweet Night
by Coco Geisha
Summary: SasukexNaruto. Sasuke and Naruto have been dating for a while now. Sasuke has been wanting to make Naruto his. There is yaoi and lemon Rated M.


Hi this is Coco Geisha and here is my oneshot. I am a Sasuke and Naruto couple freak, so this is about them I hope you like it.

I do not own Naruto.

There is yaoi and lemon. This is my first try at lemon so I hope it is good.

* * *

It has been a few months since Naruto and Sasuke had started dating. Sasuke has been happy since him, and Naruto told each other that they love each other. But he has been wanting to go the next step. But he doesn't want Naruto to do anything he doesn't want too. Tonight was there date so he was going to bring up the subject tonight. Sasuke put on a black jeans, white button dress shirt and dress shoes. He fixed his hair and brushed his teeth. He grabed his bag walk out the door and lock it.

He walk to Narutos door and knocked. "Hi Sasuke" Naruto said with a big grin on his face. "Hi Dobe are you ready?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah almost come in till I'm done." Sasuke walk in and sat in a chair while he waited for Naruto. Naruto came out of the bathroom. Wearing a black shirt with orange swirls, tight jeans and black sneakers. "I'm ready Sasuke." Naruto said. "Okay lets go" Sasuke held his hand out for Naruto. They walk out the door and headed for the restaurant.

They arrived at the five star restaurant. "Man teme how can you pay for a dinner here?" Sasuke talk to the lady behind the counter. " Because my family has a lot of money so I can pay for it" Sasuke said They sat at there table a waiter handed them there menus. "Would you like a drink sirs?" the waiter asked. "Yes I will have tea." Sasuke said. "I will have a soda" Naruto said. "Very well I will get them now." the waiter said and walk off. "So do you like it here dobe?" Sasuke asked. "Yes teme." They finished there dinner Sasuke payed. As they walked out of the restaurant. "Would you like to come back to my house Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Sure Sasuke." as they walk down the street to Sasukes house.

Sasuke open the door and let Naruto walk in first and sat on the couch. "Do you want anything to drink Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Sure water is fine." Naruto said. Sasuke went to the kitchen and came back with two glasses. He handed Naruto his and sat next to Naruto. He took a sip of his drink when Naruto climbed on Sasukes lap. Sasuke nearly drop his drink from shock. "Naruto what are you doing?" he asked. "Sasuke we only have kiss nothing else I want to do more then that." Naruto started to grind his hips to Sasukes. " I mean I love you Sasuke and I am ready to do it with you." Naruto said still grinding his hips. Sasuke was happy Naruto wanted to go the next step. "Are you sure Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want too." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips lightly. "I am sure teme I been wanting to, do it since we went on our first date." Naruto said then he pulled Sasuke into a deeper kiss. " Now I want you to make me yours now Sasuke." Naruto said with a glare. "Okay lets go to my room." Sasuke said as he lead Naruto to his room.

He open his bedroom door and pull Naruto on the bed. He climbed on top of Naruto and kiss him on the lips, then his neck. He pulled Naruto's shirt off and lick his chest. Naruto moaned and bucked his hips up and made both boys moan. "Sasuke please I need you now." Naruto plead. "No I want this to go slow Naru." Sasuke said as he unbutton Naruto's jeans. He pulled them off with the boxers and lick Narutos's manhood. "Ah Sasuke more." Naruto moaned. Sasuke then rub Narutos bottom then he grabed each cheek. "Ah...Sasuke please don't tease." Naruto started bucking his hips more. "But its fun to tease you my little Naru." Sasuke said with a smirk. Then Naruto pulled Sasuke below him while he was on Sasukes hips. "Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke asked. "Well you wouldn't quit messing with me so I'm in control now." Naruto said with a smile. "Like hell your gonna be seme Naruto." Sasuke yelled. "Who said I was going to be seme?" Naruto made a sly grin. Then Naruto lick his fingers and lifted up. Then he push one finger in he moan loud. Sasuke was getting hard and turned on while Naruto was fingering himself. Naruto added a second then third finger. "Ah Sasuke Sasuke." he moaned. "Your ready." Sasuke said he leaned over to the night stand and grabed the lube. Naruto grab the lube out of Sasuke's hand. He fill the cap open then put on Sasuke's manhood. He then hold Sasuke's cock and lowered himself down. He moaned with pain and pleasure. Sasuke put both hands on Naruto's hips. Naruto then started to move up and down moaning. Sasuke thrust his hips with Naruto's. "Naruto your so hot and tight." Sasuke moaned. Naruto kept riding Sasuke he was close. Then he screamed. "Sasuke" he sreamed loud. As he came on him and Sasuke. Sasuke came after Naruto and screamed his name. He pulled out of Naruto and pulled him next to him. Naruto yawned and nuzzled into Sasuke's chest. "I love you Sasuke." Naruto said. "I love you Naru." He said as he kissed Naruto on his forehead. They both fell alsleep in each other arms.

The End

* * *

I hoped you like it please Review. Bye.


End file.
